The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name USTUNI6001.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hikone, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new disease-resistant and heat-tolerant Petunias with semi-upright plant habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Apr. 28, 2001 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Petunia×hybrida, not patented. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny on Jun. 18, 2002 in Gensingen, Germany, on the basis of its plant habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since Jun. 18, 2002, in Gensingen, Germany has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.